1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power converting system, and more particularly, to a power converting system with function of reducing the dead-time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the PWM/PFM circuit, controlling the dead-time is very important. In the prior art, the dead-time generator is composed only of logic gates so that the generated dead-time is easily affected by the fabrication or the temperature. If the generated dead-time is too short, then the power switches of the output-stage circuit of the PWM/PFM circuit may be simultaneously turned-on, generating the large current, causing the power switches overheated and even broken-down. If the generated dead-time is too long, the efficiency of the PWM/PFM circuit is reduced. Therefore, in design for the PWM/PFM circuit, the dead-time has to be properly designed and steadily controlled.